zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Gilvader
The Gilvader, popularly known as Gilvy among fans, is a Wyvern-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released in 1989, the Gilvader is depicted as the one of the most powerful Zoids in the fictional universe associated with the franchise, and the original release is one of the most sought after model kits ever produced in the range. Overview The Gilvader is a large Wyvern-type Zoid. The actual animal it is based on is unclear, as it has four legs where Wyverns normally have two and appears similar to a traditional Dragon. The Gilvader is very large, being the third longest Zoid ever, and the widest, with a wingspan of 36.7 metres. It has a long tail that makes up nearly half its length, as well as a long neck. Its body has a unique styling found on no other Zoid, giving it an almost fantasy-like appearance opposed to the more 'mechanical' look of other Zoids. Despite its sheer size, the Gilvader is the fastest flying Zoid ever created and is capable of exo-atmospheric flight. It carries a devastating array of weapons, the most powerful of which are its quad Gravity Cannons, which generate a localised high-gravity field, destroying opponents by crushing them. These are not the limit of its arsenal; the Zoid mounts a staggering array of both ranged and melee weapons, including Plasma Particle Cannons and Maser horns. The Zoid's most unusual weapons are its Beam Smashers, a quartet of energised buzzsaws mounted in the wings and back. In addition to cutting and tearing through armour, the saws can be used to project potent energy blasts. The Gilvader also sports a trio of Power Connector Ports on its back. These ports allow the Zoid to mount additional weapons systems and equipment, further expanding its capabilities. Battle Story The Gilvader made its debut in ZAC 2053 during the Helic Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, attacking the Madthunder division and proving near unstoppable afterwards, driving the Republic army back and crossing the ocean to bomb the capital. Committed to the war on the Dark Continent and unable to effectively counterattack, the Republic suffered heavy losses. As further attempts to stop the Gilvader force failed, the Republic Army tried one last desperate gambit: the Orudios, an experimental pegasus-type mecha. Leading one Gilvader away from the rest, its pilot managed to take both Zoids down in a suicide attack, and under false intelligence that the Republic had far more of this mysterious Zoid, Guylos halted the Gilvaders' advance long enough for the Orudios to see mass production.Zoids timeline (Japanese, relevant sections start at ZAC 2053): http://www6.plala.or.jp/zephyrd/ZOIDS-nen.html The Gilvader continued to see service until ZAC 2056. All extant examples seem to have been wiped out in the meteor fall after a comet struck one of Zi's moons. Zoids Genesis In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Gildragon is a powerful Zoid used by the Sky People, a group of humans who dwell in space above Zi. The Gildragon is capable of immense destruction, but despite this, it has not seen battle in many centuries. Although not totally unique, it appears to be a very rare Zoid, with only one known to still be functioning buried beneath Iron Rock town. Despite only the Gildragon having a role in the storyline, a flashback did portray it in an epic battle with it's counterpart, Gilvader, suggesting that they are separate zoids whom both exist in this universe. Media Appearances Anime The Gilvader's sole anime appearance is in Zoids: Genesis, in the form of the Gildragon. The Gildragon is an immense, ancient Zoid created by the Sky People, a super-advanced race that existed before the Great Cataclysm. However, a second faction of the Sky People created the Gilvader, and used it to battle the Gildragon. The Gildragon was disabled, crashed to Zi, and was lost. Ruuji and the other main characters learn of the existence of the Gildragon, and are instrumental in its rediscovery and reactivation. After reactivating, the Gildragon is damaged in combat against the Digald forces and has one of its wings shot off. It spends the remainder of the series deactivated. Despite numerous appearances in flashbacks, the Gilvader never appeared in full in the series. The Zoid's scale has been considerably exaggerated, in the same fashion as the Ultrasaurus from Guardian Force, and it appears to function in a similar role. The Decalto Dragon is dwarfed by the head of the Gildragon, and appears to be of similar length to one of Gildragon's horns, at the point where it meets the body. The Decalto Dragon is 24 metres long, which by comparison makes the anime Gildragon hundreds of metres long. Video games The Gilvader appears in the Game Boy Advance game Zoids Saga II as an Easter egg available through entering a code. The Zoid later reappeared in Zoids Saga III as a part of the regular game. Gilvader also shows as the true end boss in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story). After the player defeats Professor Io's Geno Breaker, he reveals his final creation: a revived Gilvader. This Gilvader was built with the "genes" of his son who died in the war (providing the reason for his revenge on both the Republic and the Empire that drove the game's plot). After it too fails, Io chooses to remain behind as the room collapses around him. Despite his apparent death, Io and his Gilvader can be fought again if the player revisits that room of the tower. After the player has beaten the game, Gilvader (among other special Zoids) can be obtained by visiting a house in Wind Colony. The player is asked for a password, which must be entered correctly in kana. The key to Gilvader is ゾイドオン (Zoid On). Models Original Japanese Release - Grade Ups *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Gilvader is one of the largest Zoids kits ever released, comparable to the King Gojulas, Madthunder, and Ultrasaurus. The Gilvader kit comes on eight frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a secondary pre-built gearing unit and battery pack, two coiled springs, three loose gears on axels, twenty rubber caps (two different sizes) a small chromed pilot and label sheets. The Gilvader is moulded in black, two different purples, and silver, with a translucent red canopy. The Gilvader is a part of the Grade-Up Series. These models have spinning connectors that are powered by the Zoid’s motor. Optional weapons systems can be mounted on these connectors that have action features powered by the Zoid’s motor. Unlike other Grade-Up Zoids that only have a single power connection port, the Gilvader has three. The model is quite complicated to build, due to the large number of parts, the complexity of the design, and the sheer size of the kit, which makes manoeuvring it while building difficult. The Gilvader’s small tail blades are easily lost or broken. The Gilvader uses two “AA” sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, its wings flapping, tail moving and jaws chomping, the four buzzsaws spinning and the power connection ports turning. A second pair of AA batteries power lights that illuminate the Zoid’s eyes and buzzsaws. No specific extra weapons were made for the Gilvader, beyond the Grade-Up units that were used by all grade-up Zoids. Due to its design, the Zoid cannot use the GU-03 Eye Flasher, but is fully compatible with the others. The Drillgan unit from TOMY’s Scitex line is compatible with the Gilvader’s ports and has been used as an upgrade kit by fans. The Gilvader was first released in 1989 and had a relatively short production run. The model has become very rare and highly sought after. Additionally, information from TOMY indicates that the original Gilvader mould may have been lost or irreparably damaged. Gilvaders have been known to go for hundreds of dollars for a complete, built example, and over $1000 for an unbuilt example. Genesis The Gilvader was re-released in 2005 as a part of the Genesis line. The name was changed to Gildragon or Gildy, likely to go with the unified colours and theme made up by Gildragon, Dekalt Dragon, and the later-cancelled Genesis Redler release. The new version is primarily pearly white with bronze, blue, and gold parts. The canopy and buzz saws are now clear blue with matching lights. The motor has been altered to work off a single AA battery with no loss of power and uses a screw-shut battery case cover. The Gildragon also comes with a pair of new horns to match its anime counterpart, but the original masers are still included on the sprues, enabling one to also build it as a recoloured Gilvader. While the Gilvader's original mould was reported lost or destroyed, it appears that TOMY recreated the mould. The Zoid sports several minor (but clearly deliberate) moulding changes and some loss of detail, as well as smaller, blunter teeth, believed to be a side-effect of the mould recreation process. The Gildragon was discontinued in late 2005. Despite the apparent desirability of a Gilvader re-release, the model sold rather poorly. But with the revival of the ZRC line, the interest for this now rare model has been picking up. Rebirth Century Takara Tomy has re-issued the kit in September 2008 as part of their 25th anniversary celebration. More of a re-color of the Zoids: Genesis Gildragon than a re-issue of the OJR Gilvader. It maintains the three "AA" battery setup instead of the original four. Image:D2005045008.jpg|''Genesis'' Gildragon Image:E01rc003002.jpg|''Rebirth'' Gilvader References *Zoids timeline (Japanese, relevant sections start at ZAC 2053). External Link Toy Review *treswright.vervehosting.com *Japanese review (Translated) Category:Zoids Category:Dragon-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids